Enlightenment
Created sometime during or prior to 2011 as an edgy elseworld Conrad to go along with the notion that the board-tan and the /co/verse version were different characters, but then re-tooled into a kung-fu guy for a jojo-hellboy crossover idea when that idea never went anywhere. Then he was forgotten until 2015, only being remembered because the proto-design pics of his various incarnations were still being re-posted. He was then re-tooled again to have a more independent backstory. The name was a joke. Enlightenment because he's a kung fu monk and because stealing a property from something made it "lighter." History He "died" while chasing after a yeti on the Himalayas. When he died, he fell into a sludge pit left behind when a /co/smic One forged the Murky Mirror, which was guarded by the Empty Blindness, an entity animated by the same /co/smic One to keep watch over the mirror. In this pit he ended up somewhere halfway towards reincarnation, oblivion, and enlightenment, essentially his soul was given form by the sludge. When he emerged from the sludge, he had become a walking ghost. Alive but dead. No heartbeat, no pulse, but he still bleeds and breathes. He met a ghost monk while in the shadow of reincarnation who became his teacher and taught him mystical kung fu so that he'd be able to best the Empty Blindness and return to the world of the living. The monk achieves his own enlightenment leaving Steve to refine himself in that corner of the cosmic dream until he can destroy the murky mirror and escape. Because he "died," he lost his name and most of his sense of self (his soul was essentially wiped); he chose the name Steve because that was the name of an actor from a movie he liked (the Great Escape because he's trying to escape). The yeti he was chasing, Dolly, the llama yeti, felt bad about what happened to him and so deciding to help him get home. She became his companion of sorts. Personality Steve isn't the most sociable fellow. In his past life he knew Tat and joked that he'd try and get a picture of a yeti for her if he saw one. Steve might have her friend's body, but he's fundamentally a different person now and is only aware that he knew her. While usually calm and tranquil, he goes into a rage when he gets too close to somethings he feels he's supposed to eliminate. Powers He's not technically a zombie. More like he didn't die all the way. He wears a black out mask that blinds him. It allows him to focus so he can see the spirit lines around him. He uses mystic kung fu to steal the properties of things/concepts. For example, the impact of a punch or the hardness of the stone. If he spun around and touched his shadow, he could reapply the image of the shadow like a image/shadow clone, or if he touched a shield and broke a large slab of rock he could apply the durability of the shield to the rock slab he's touching with his foot or hand. The downside being that the items he's stealing the properties from lose those aspects. So the shield would become flimsy and weak or the shadow would lose its shape. Once he hits a certain awareness during the fight, either after stealing and reapplying stolen properties or purely by achieving a form of enlightenment, he can tap into a pseudo-Buddhistforce power. When he goes into that Nirvana Overdrive mode, the eyes turn into that cosmic blue and white and appear through the mask. If he stays in overdrive for too long he'll wind up on the spirit walk near the edge of Nirvana and Reincarnation. Gallery Colette 1347109874424.jpg|Proto design seen working with /co/lette and Carnevalor 13107233306.jpg|Proto design seen in the top left midde Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero